User blog:RobynBird Elvira11/Desiree's Backstory
Desiree was born on September 20th, 1997 in the Cheyenne Tribe(I looked up some native american tibes Desiree could be in and the Cheyenne Tribe- Warriors of the Great Plains fit; (Sorry, i know this is suppose to be about Desiree but in order to understand Desiree's backstory I need to add her mother's story too) Desiree's mother, Dynasty DarkCrown was on a misson for the Assassins Creed in London. Her objective was to find if any Templars were in the London area. On her search she met up with a man of Haythem Kenway. (yes i know he's from Assassin's Creed three but i want to use him for Desiree's background story. Note: Connor Kenway is also invloved in Desiree's background story~) Haythem's objective in London was to find an anccient ruin to connect an necklace he retrieved at an opera house. Dynasty decied to joined Hyathem on his search. Dynasty knew it was not part of her mission but maybe she could find Templars in London. Hayhem gathered the rest of his team to help him search for the lost ruin. On their search Haythem ended up saving Native American slaves from a slave keeper named Silas Thatcher. Haythem and his mates objective was to free the Native American slaves from Silas; hoping have saved their lives, in return the Natives would give information to the lost ruin connected with the necklace. Haythem and Dynasty ended up getting attached to a Native women they saved named Kaniehti:io; Unfortunately she disappeared. Dynasty felt that it was wrong that saving the Natives will grant them with information(or another way of saying it; using them as tools), but Dynasty was finding herself falling for Haythem. Haythem was eager to find Kanieht:io to get information of the lost ruin. Dynasty didn't think it was right so she stayed with the rest of the team to watch over them. Haythem got Kanieht:io(Ziio) to help him. Haythem told Ziio of Dynasty; Ziio desperate to meet Dynasty, the two bonded right away. Dynasty trusted Ziio; Dynasty decided to tell Ziio her secret. Dynasty followed the gene of tranforming into a Dragon, along with the power to bend blood. Ziio was actually not afraid; she was more amazed then scared. Haythem did know of Dynasty's unique power but did not use her power to get what he wanted. That made Dynasty love Haythem even more. Ziio made a deal with Haythem; If Haythem eliminated a man for her Tribe, then she will show him the accient ruin. Dynasty didn't really want to be a part of it anymore, she loves Haythem but she loves her best friend Ziio more; Dynasty doesn't want o invlove herself in the mission considering Haythem may just change his mind about using Dynasty; she is afraid to hurt Ziio and Haythem. Dynasty has control of her power but pressure will lead Dynasty's power off the edge. Haythem didn't want to accept that, violence was the next thing he thought of. Haythem swung at Dynasty, suddenly Haythem stopped. He couldn't get himself to hit Dynasty. His face feeled with emotion, Haythem grabbed Dynasty, kissed her, and told her he loved her. Dynasty blushed as she saw Haythem walk away. As painful as it was, Dynasty knew something changed in him. Maybe all along Templars were in front of her the whole time. Haythem ended up killing the Target known as the BullDog. Haythem loved Dynasty but Haythem fell in, love with Ziio too. Dyansty now knew who were the Templars in London; Her own team. Ziio was un aware, Dynasty would tell her eventually but for now, she needed to tell the Creed of the Templars. Haythem looked for Dynasty but he never found her. Ziio was to bear Haythem's child. Ziio was worried about Dynasty and wanted to look for her as well. All the time of Dynasty's disappearance; Dynasty met a Native American man named Cheveyo; Cheveyo means "Spirit Warrior". Cheveyo is from the Cheyenne Tribe in London. Dynasty met Cheveyo during her mission, Dynasty got injured in a shoot out, Cheveyo saw Dynasty was hurt from in the trees. Cheveyo came to her rescue and took her to his village to heal her. Dynasty woke up in Cheveyo's arms; Dynasty freaked out but realized he had saved her. Dynasty thanked him; but she needed to complete her mission, coem to find out the Cheyenne Tribe finished it for her and let her Master know Dynasty was in their care and will return soon. Cheveyo was interested in Dynasty; he wanted know more about her from the get go. She was a little freaked out but she felt she could trust him. She explained everything to him; what her mission was, who the Templars are, why she fights with the Assassins, and importantly what power she is gifted with. Cheveyo was fasinated with everything she said, especially her power, He told her she was a special idividual who could really help the world with her power. While Dynasty stayed at the village to recover, the people of the village started to like her even with her dangerous but fasinating power; not only that Cheveyo and Dynasty were becoming close. The natives taughte her their langauge and history while staying there. Cheveyo became more protective over her and saw her light, he realized he loved her so; Dynasty loved his so as well. A message came to Dynasty saying, "You seem to have an attachment to this village. I your Master will grant you the freedom to stay at the village but still help with assassinaions." Dynasty was relieved and told Cheveyo the good news. A few months later, Dynasty and Cheveyo got married. The Tribes never were giving a last name, so Cheveyo took on Dynasty's last name; DarkCrown. Cheveyo DarkCrown and Dynsaty DarkCrown. A year later Dynasty was pronounced pregnant. A guest showed up to the Cheyenne Tribe; Ziio and her one year old son Ratonhnhaké:ton. Dynasty couldn't believe Ziio was here. Ziio cried not in anger but in happiness for finally finding her best friend Dynasty. Ziio met Cheveyo, and the marries couple met Ratonhnhaké:ton. Dynasty saw the his face and knew this was also the child of Haythem. Ziio saw the expression on Dynasty's face. Ziio knew why she disappeared cause of Haythem being a Templar, Ziio was mad that Dynasty didn't warn her but Ziio found out she was an Assassin and her misson was to find Templars, And Dynasty sound the Templars; Haythem and his team. On September 20th Dynasty's and Cheveyo's daughter was born; At this time Ratonhnhaké:ton was 3 years of age. They decided to choose a unique beautiful name for their daughter: Desiree DarkCrown. At 2 weeks olad Desiree was showing signs of the power Dynasty is gifted with finally known as: "Dragon Gene, Blood Rare", explained again Dragon Gene is the ability ti transform into a Dragon depending on your last name; as for Blood Rare, it is the ability to control any type of blood. A dangerous to beautiful power. Category:Blog posts